


The Play

by sesshouchan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brutal Operation, Chains, Dark, F/M, Gore, Insanity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mention of - Freeform, Mind Break, Minor Character Death, NSFW, Nightmares, OOC, Rape, Torture, Triggers, hxhbb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshouchan/pseuds/sesshouchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She clings to life, always. Yet life itself is quite unfair to the likes of her. Never given the chance to taste what’s like to live, to see the beauty presented in front of her. No one’s willing to make her feel it until he came; however, instead of helping her gain the greatest of it, he forced her to embrace the painful darkness she’s born with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for HxHBB 2016 :)
> 
> Beta'ed by: YadudZIE

 

**\------xxxHUNTERxHUNTERxxx------**

The famous hall of the city had gone a total lock up right after the last performance of the well-known theatre act. No one knew why but security was tight as a number of men were patrolling the whole area, most of them were armed. Every entrance and exit was blocked so it couldn’t be breached by any means. No person was allowed around the premises of the hall, and if ever they caught one, they would be brought into the custody of the security.

 

Known by its reputation, the Mizuho Hall was branded as the theatre for the rich and famous. World class actors were the only ones allowed to perform because they were deemed worthy of their privileged audience. No commoner could ever have their chance to even set a foot inside the great hall unless they had proper connections. And proper connections meant that one must be tied with great names from politics, media, conglomerates or any organization that could be only acknowledged by the owner of Mizuho Hall. 

 

A total block out from the world was what it seemed from the outside, but it was totally different inside. The cast of the heartwarming _Long Day’s Journey into Night’s_ theatrical play was still on the stage gathered for an unexpected reason. The man who owned the whole place as well as several more properties around the nation appeared without prior notice, raising the curiosity of the cast. But the owner was not there for a friendly visit, he got business with the crew who, among his men, were the only ones who could meet his expectations.

 

It was a performance that Hisoka would _personally_ request them to do once in a while. The thirst to do something out of ordinary, to break the boring routine he had to face every single day was quite intense. However, it was a little different this time. He brought an additional star for the act he wanted to see from the group. He believed this man would make his night one of a kind.

 

The curtains rolled up and the time for his viewing finally started.

 

Hisoka relaxed on his seat while witnessing the beautiful set up before his eyes. He then realized that he should give a pay raise for his production crew for a job well done. The lighting was perfect, then the props he didn’t even mention were already compiled right in the middle of the stage, and the dresses. _Oh!_ The costumes. The investment on the group was totally worth it.

 

The star performer he brought was well prepared as he reacted perfectly to the script presented by the leader. Their emotions were full and raw that Hisoka would never ask them to stop. It was like watching an audition where his expectations were already met.

 

“Higher,” The red haired commanded. The group obliged, not even minding the reaction of the new star of the night to the impromptu order of Hisoka from the audience area.

 

“STOOOOP!!! STOOOOP!” The star shouted out of fear due to the sudden changes, but the leader, the dancers and the rest of the crew just ignored his pleas.

 

What could have been more perfect than a massive stage, expensive production, well spent theatre hall, gorgeous performing crew and a magnificent star? _Nothing._ Hisoka was on the edge of his seat, adrenaline pumping on his system as he watched the man struggle his way out of the chains that bound his whole physique. No composition or any song could ever replace the lovely harmony of the screams the man gave out as the leader pulled the end of the chain getting him higher and higher.

 

“Please stop! Please! Put me down!”

 

Unfortunately, no one wanted to. It’s a celebration they would not stop! Even the backup dancers were cheering for the person, clapping, shouting, calling him different names. However, it was not the usual praises. The majority of them were idolizing the man who was drenched in his own blood, seeping through the white shirt they provided for him. It was purely white earlier but now it turned into red. Blood was oozing from the man’s side, dripping down to his legs and feet, soaking the clothes with warm and sticky fluid. The audience cheered and cheered as the main actor of the night reached his star high status.

 

When the CEO of the Mizuho Hall was satisfied of the view, he waved his hand giving cue to the leader to drop the end of the chain he was holding which he gladly did.

 

The tied man produced a long, agonizing scream that echoed throughout the nearly empty hall. They beg the leader for more. ‘ _More! MORE! MORE!!!_ ’ To repeat it one more time. To hear the lovely sound of the flesh meeting the bones and bones meeting the hard floor. One. More. Time. The crowd had gone wild creating chaos on the stage, but they knew better, there was a script to follow. Even if they wanted for more, they must follow through their roles or else they would bring displeasure to their benefactor.

 

The cast remained on their positions watching from a distance how the poor man asked for help.

 

Hisoka's eyes glowed with interest, with adoration to witness the outcome of the play.

 _“And that's how an introduction should have been made.”_ He thought.

 

The man who survived the fall begged for it to stop yet forcefully denied by his capturers.

 

“Please...Stop...I’m begging you...Stop,” He cried and cried and pleaded but no one would ever listen to him especially when the people surrounding him wanted for more. Thirst for more.

 

“No can do, Mister.” The leader of the pack circled the man on the floor who was trying his best to crawl away from the crowd. However, with a broken leg and _multiple_ wounds, the man did not even make it far. A few more steps and the leader caught up to him.

 

The poor man looked up and wished he didn't. His body trembled with fear and seconds later the fear turned into pain. A powerful whip landed on his back making it sore and all battered. A couple more came, wounding the flesh that had been beaten red and blue like it was being butchered on a meat section of a market. Making it _fresh_ and raw. Blood oozed as well as little pieces of human meat came to attach to the end of the special whip that Hisoka fancied himself. The red haired man was extremely _pleased_ because his _kind_ of act was happening in front of him ~~.~~

 

“Woooooo!!! ONE MORE TIMEEEE!!!”

 

The crowd of women on the stage floor shouted. They were laughing and throwing the man insults, not that they cared if he deserved them or not.

 

“Anotheeeer! Give the bastard anotheeeeeer!” They chanted as if they were watching some fight in a cockpit.

 

The man was already dying. He had lost too much blood with infected wounds all over his body, his consciousness, despite the resistance, was evidently slipping away from him. Nonetheless, the whippings did not stop. It continued to swing in the air, lashing his sore back again and again. The crowd was focusing more on their own entertainment than the person's survival. Even the man sitting in the best spot, Hisoka, was having one of the best times of his life, so why stop? His eyes glowed with interest, with adoration, with passion. Passion with wrong doings. The beaten man was bleeding to death yet he adored it. He craved for it, to make him scream his life out of his lungs. The voice he made, the pain that echoed with it; Hisoka loved them all.

 

Another whip on the back and the man passed out from the pain.

 

The great hall suddenly turned quiet as the way it should be. No one talked, shouted, no sound was heard. A total silence surrounded them until a loud applause from the audience area echoed. It was full and sincere,a clap giving recognition to a well-deserved act. Hisoka was on his feet, approaching the stage while still giving them his appreciation.

 

“Well done! Well done! All of you well done!” He said, climbing the stage. The respected group bowed at the said man eagerly receiving the praises he was giving them. Everyone’s attention was on their CEO, as if he was the sole star of the night. Hisoka might not be a performer himself but he got a lot of fans. It was not just his staff, but he was recognized as a _great_ man by many. Whether by legal or illegal means, the name he built up himself was spread even to the darkest alleys of the country. To see such an important man in flesh was a privilege.

 

Hisoka gave his crew a well-deserved group hug that most of them sincerely accepted. Some of the female cast even shed a tear for their gratitude. They were flooded with overwhelming commendations they could only receive happily because it was not every day the owner would stop by and give them some. Their previous act towards the poor soul might be illegal: a brutal, inhuman torture in the eyes of normal people/others but to Hisoka and his crew, it was a performance, an act, an art to be _appreciated_ – to be shared. 

 

The red haired approached the dying man, lifting his head to his level. The sight was too _pleasing_ for him. Blood and bruises ruined the supposedly clean cut of the man making it hard to even identify him by his face. His small, round glasses were broken into pieces. Hisoka guessed it right that some its shards blinded him, ruining his perfect vision. He might have been a former doctor, but to Hisoka he was just ―quoting the exact words of his _close_ friend― _a pest needed to be eliminated_. Oh yes, the red haired CEO was certainly a wealthy man with multiple assets but it was not _just_ the reason why he was famous. On the surface, people looked at him with awe and admiration but when the coin was flipped, he was a man that most of the underground people _despised._ They wanted him dead not only because he was on the top due to his resources, but he could also take down his opponents in every possible way because of _them_. Envy was not enough to describe what his enemies felt about him. They loathed him, wanted him to be burned in hell though it was impossible for them. _The Joker_ , as what people often called him, was a two way mirror. As long as it was a reasonable request, he would do it regardless of who it was, giving them the greater advantage than those who were not favored by Hisoka.

 

He was on the top of his own game: he got the looks, the money, and the guts to kill. And these were just few of the reasons why he got himself involved with a known underground group, the ‘Genei Ryodan.’ A group consisted of people who were known in various professional fields but just like the CEO, they got _hobbies_ that they knew most people would never accept. Chrollo, the leader of the group, personally asked Hisoka to take care of something that had been lingering on his _property_ , influencing said property with nonsense/something unnecessary. It was giving _danchou_ ―as to what they called him―a pain in the neck and that was why Hisoka made his way to bring the person named Leorio, a generous doctor, into his own gameplay. Leorio couldn’t keep his hands to himself He loitered around Chrollo’s property, giving a bad impression to someone’s personal view.

 

“Wake up, Doctor... Time for your medicine.” Hisoka murmured but the man did not even move. Getting impatient, the joker slammed the man’s head to the floor a couple of times, hard bone hitting the marbled floor until it got totally bashed up. The red blood colored the black marbled floor, giving it a shiny retouch. People who were watching jeered for the man to wake up but it was too late.

 

“Hmmmn?”  Curiosity got him when Hisoka saw how deformed Leorio’s head was. “Is he dead?” He asked innocently yet his face contradicted his tone. The smile on his face was evil that it ~~may~~ might actually scare someone. But the crew had gotten used to it so they did not belong to that ‘someone’. His laugh echoed the whole stage, a laugh full of joy and compassion, a great victory ~~for~~ over the fallen man.

 

“Luno, I believe I can leave the clean-up to you?”

 

“Of course, Hisoka-san.” The leader of the cast bowed, delighted to be given a chance to serve the ever great ‘Hisoka-san’.

 

Giving a final look to his men, Hisoka jumped off the stage and walked towards the exit. He fished his phone out and gave a simple message to his dear _friend_.

 

_“Done.”_

 

**\------xxxHUNTERxHUNTERxxx------**

“You’re late.”

 

True, it was late but the joker thought it was all worth it if there’s someone waiting for him to come home.

 

“Am I?” He answered, as he started removing the suit he was wearing the whole day. “But you still waited for me,” Hisoka approached the woman who’s on his balcony having a taste of wine.

 

“Don’t be so full of yourself. I did not.”

 

“Then why are you wearing my shirt?” Smiling, he scooped the lady off her seat, pulling her in his embrace to give the lady her _‘I’m home’_ kiss.

 

Machi was startled at first, but the moment she felt the naughty hands on her back, supporting her, she kissed back urging the man to do more. Sexy kisses were planted on her lips. He surely did not give her a chance to say a word. The bitter sweet of wine got mixed inside when Hisoka conquered the lady’s mouth, tasting it like he’s the one who drank it.

 

“Sweet,” he commented finishing it up with a final lick on the woman’s lips.

 

Still on the man’s arms, Machi pushed herself closer to the man. ~~~~

“Tired?” Hisoka asked.

 

The lady would have usually brushed away the man’s hand from her head, but she did not have the energy for it so she just let him stroke her hair.

 

“Yeah, damn people getting into accidents making my work hard.” She complained.

 

Hisoka carried the woman inside his living room, carefully laying himself on the couch to make himself a nice cushion for Machi who was on top of him, obviously exhausted. Her soft breasts were pushing on his chest but she seemed to ignore it, he had seen them a thousand times anyway, so why bother.

 

“Could we just wipe them all out? Set the whole city on fire, then the hospitals? So there’s no one left to attend to?” It was half meant but she earned herself a laugh from the man for that question. She knew he was not mocking her since he could actually pull it off knowing how vast his network was but it was not entirely up to him to give it a try. “Just decrease them? No?”

 

“The last time I checked you’re a surgeon...You’re supposed to save them....”

 

“But that doesn’t stop me from killing them. I could stitch their heart to their kidneys for all I care.”

 

The amusement was high and if Hisoka would ever had a chance to choose another woman to be in that moment, he would choose her all over again. Her skills were unquestionable since she was one of the highest paid surgeons in the country. Many would beg on their knees just to get an hour of her godly hours. But it was not why Hisoka got interested in her, it was what he unfold for her. What he had set for her. The woman might not know Hisoka’s part in her life but as for the moment, was contented to warmth that he was emitting. It was only a bonus that the man smelled blood and she loved it.

 

“Danchou called.” Machi broke the silence that lingered too long. They moved from the couch to the bed for better position but it didn’t change the fact that there were still cuddlings. Hisoka was not that kind of man, a clingy type, but the way the smoothness of the lady pressed against his skin soothed him. Hisoka couldn’t get enough of it.

 

“What for?” He inquired while his hand roamed underneath her shirt.

 

“I dunno. He's in good mood and he wants to spread it. The usual place.”

 

 _Hmmn...Of course he_ is _. He got a pest killed._ But he didn’t say it aloud. Hisoka would not be spoiling the _fun_ he was having with her. He focused more on the seducing figure in front of him, tasting the woman with his skillful tongue. She was as sweet as a candy that Hisoka could not resist.

 

“Will you be okay?” He asked in between.

 

Getting turned on, Machi could only nod for she was already driven to ecstasy as the man's hand already reached down, teasing his way to explore the deepness of her.

 

“Together?”

 

The lady only shook her head, disagreeing with the man. They couldn’t risk it. The relationship they had was not _yet_ formal and they wanted to keep it that way to avoid any conflict inside the group. There was nothing sort of a rule that was keeping any member from going out with anyone in the group, but it was questionable since the woman was a founding member and Hisoka was just a _newbi_ e. A lot of eyebrows might be raised and it would become awkward inside the circle. They were formidable, strong, clever, strict to their own ideals, insanely capable of killing without getting caught and to have conflict inside would just shake the foundations that might lead to division. Machi didn’t want that. As much as she's addicted to the man, she could not risk to see her family ―as to what they called themselves recently― crumble before her. Her personal _life_ would not become the source of that.

 

“Okay then...let's have then the time for ourselves first,” said Hisoka.

 

Finally throwing everything that he removed from Machi, Hisoka admired the lady even though he had seen her nakedness more than the number of their fingers combined. And just like the other nights they had shared, the Joker would have his way to his willing queen.  

 

**\------xxxHUNTERxHUNTERxxx------**

 

A lovely music played with a tempo that calmed any tensed nerves, bringing the listener to a complete relaxation. _Heaven,_ as described by the customers after listening to it. But it was not just the music that made the miracle, the ambiance was a big part of it. The place provided enough lighting for the whole space. It was not too cramped or too spacious, it had enough room for them. An architecture meant to give the customers a pleasant stay. However it was not the 'customers' giving the comments, it was the members of the notorious group running wild in the underground. The ‘Genei Ryodan.’

 

Phinks had personally served the leader, offering him drinks he made himself which he would always do for the group leader even though he owned a chain of high class clubs.

 

“What's the catch?” Shalnark asked playfully as he poured himself a drink while he was on the counter bar. The question he mindlessly thrown to the leader got the attention of the other members, making everybody stop their own activities.

 

The leader, also known as, Chrollo stood up, looking so handsome as ever, presenting himself at the center of the members. Good vibes came from him that it was too easy to tell, even a kid would notice. Something worth calling for happened to the man.

 

“Good news, my fellow spiders,” he started. “The talk about the land that has been on the debate lately, finally came into conclusion. The deal was no longer between the Zodiacs and the H. Association.”

 

“How so?” Curious Nobunaga asked.

 

“Chairman Netero passed on,” Danchou answered, turning his and everyone's attention to the only doctor in the room.

 

“Died of heart attack,” Machi explained. “His maintenance could no longer support his body, making it hard to function then later on, it affected his whole being. His medicine, _The Rose,_ killed the old man since the side effects out balanced the good.”

 

“Any successors?” Feitan asked.

 

Honestly, it was a boring topic for a normal person. Netero, the chairman of both H.Association and Zodiacs, dying of a heart failure and other complications, but to the group it was important. The man was the main reason why they always had something _better_ to do. The daily dose of run and chase made their adrenaline rush keeping their sanity intact. Netero was the man that brought their name to light. Without him, their group would only become a legend from the Meteor City. Ever since their _acts_ were recognized, the group from the forsaken city made their way to York Shin, making the city alive with crimes. Professional crimes. And now the man's dead, they needed someone to keep them moving, or else they would become _wasted_ psychopaths.

 

“The successor would be Beyond Netero, but since he was nowhere to be found, the H.A is in total chaos looking for the next chairman. Voting is currently happening as we speak and that is why the deal of the land is no longer with them. They could no longer handle it.”

 

In the midst of Chrollo's speaking, Hisoka took out his phone and started typing. He was not interested whatever their leader was saying, but he needed to be there for personal reasons.

 

From the other side of the club, Machi's phone started vibrating. Taking it out, she saw a familiar name. Hisoka had just sent her a message, a ridiculous one at that. She looked at him but only regretted it, because she saw again his signature smile. The smile he always had while he _fucked_ her out of her brains, the smile that kept her hot all the time.

 

 **‘You did not put his heart to his kidneys right?’** The message said. _‘What a fucking retard,_ she thought while calming her head.

 

 **‘Nope. Heart got burned into crisp. Wanna see?’** She replied.

**‘Phone allowed in the operation room?’**

**‘Of course not.’**

**‘Then?’**

 

**‘No one’s allowed says the rule book.’**

 

The Joker laughed, because of course, why would she follow the rules? She could be a freaking killer if she wanted to even in the middle of an operation.

 

“Is there a problem, Hisoka?” asked Chrollo.

 

That made it. Hisoka stopped right away when he felt the eyes of the other members but he chose to keep his smile.

 

“Nothing. I am just fascinated that Dark Continent will finally be our playground now.”

 

Feitan grimaced because Hisoka might not look like it but he was actually listening. The grumpy man lost his chance to give some pressure on him.

 

A new playground meant a new place to introduce his _art_ , on Hisoka's part. New _business_ opportunities for the other members and new trials for Chrollo to get his _mind_ off of things. It would be a perfect place for the group to test their abilities once again, living up to what they were known for. And a perfect place to shed some blood.

 

**\------xxxHUNTERxHUNTERxxx------**

 

“I see what you've done,”

 

The members had gone home after brawling and trashing at each other. They got tired at some point so they went home to get a good night sleep getting ready for the Monday rush. They were bosses and criminals yet they couldn’t say no to Mondays.

 

“You saw what I've done. And I can say you liked it,” Hisoka answered, walking towards the large paneled window while holding a glass of brandy he preferred.

 

“Loved it,” Chrollo rose his own glass and gave a toast to the jester. He got what he wanted because of him after all.

 

“The debt has been settled then. A doctor's fee in exchange of the same fee.” They seemed to be talking about money, but it was not their actual topic. It was something as morbid as a person’s life.

 

Leorio's life in exchange of Machi's.

 

“If you think I'll let her go easily then you’re very wrong, Hisoka. I won't.”

 

Hisoka had seen it coming but still, he developed a sour mood. Maybe having a deal with the guy was a regret after all.

 

“-Unless...You do me a favor one last time,” Chrollo teased.

 

He knew the man would do everything for the girl. Years of having interest in her did the trick. Hisoka might be the one who found her, but it was their Danchou who raised her up and he was using that as his leverage to control the Joker.

 

“Bring _him_ to me, and get rid of the other one,” The group leader commanded not even batting an eye.

 

“Does the one need to be in one piece?”

 

Lives were at stake, living lives, and beautiful ones, but to them, they talked about it like getting rid of unnecessary clothes from their wardrobes. The people who did not have any use to them were treated as insects that could be disposed and crushed anytime they wanted. The number of people they had killed had piled up that they could have created a mountain of dead bodies. The group climbed their way up to the top by adding corpses over corpses on the mountain they made. They were not ashamed of it, but instead they were proud of it if that they would even tell these stories to their frenemies.

 

“No. Scrap?”

 

“Yeah. I needed something from him,” The Joker answered who was planning on how to get _it_ without _pain._ “How about the new one? Do you need him to—”

 

“Dont. Ever. Touch. Him.”

 

Chrollo’s voice was calm but threatening. It spoke of absolute obedience and if ever he was not obeyed, blood would certainly be wasted on the cold floor. Hisoka might be a man on his own but he knew his own limitations, challenging the leader’s temper would not bring him any favors. It might just ruin his plans so the best way to keep their status quo was to make sure that Kuroro’s satisfied with his given command.

 

“As you wish. But it would be more helpful if he will come to you himself, right?” Hisoka asked.

 

“As if you can do that.”

 

“Oh, be my guest then. At the end of the week, he will come to you and will stay forever yours.”

 

And with that, Hisoka left Kuroro wondering and at the same time, excited.

 

 

**\------xxxHUNTERxHUNTERxxx------**

 

The day was fair and the sun shone the brightest yet for someone who just found out that his ‘friend’ was seen floating in the river by the bridge nearby, Kurapika was not impressed by any of the positive outlook in life. He was paler than before and was out of focus that he kept on misplacing books from their proper category, noted by the head librarian, but instead of going home and resting, he forced himself to work.

 

The blonde was not convinced that it was just a simple accident as declared by the police. He knew there was more behind the death of Leorio. Because how could someone as good as him, a proper doctor, a good friend and a loyal _lover_ end up as brutally as _that_? He was beyond recognition. Kurapika knew he was murdered, played by some group of psychos who had nothing better to do with their lives.  The young lad knew without someone telling him. His eyes already saw how the world could be so cruel. Just a glimpse of how Leorio had become, he already knew that it was not a work of some passersby. He would like to hunt the people who did it to Leorio and bring them the same end. Though someone like him, a simple Library Assistant, there was nothing he could do. But not for long, he vowed to himself. He buried himself with work while hoping that he could catch some news or information about it. The network in his workplace was enough ―he hoped― for him to fetch any leads that might help him bring justice for his lover. Library might be the only place in the Law Firm where he could move as freely as he wanted but it was the whispers of the people who would come and go to fill the pieces in this puzzle.

 

“—pika… Kurapika…”

 

“Huh?” The blond looked up where the sound came from just to be faced with the last person he wanted to see for the day. Chrollo, the head lawyer of the Law Firm where Kurapika worked, was as annoying as fuck that he mostly avoided him day and night. He was good, Kurapika noted, smart and a sweet talker but the blond didn’t want such attention from the man. But for today, Kurapika needed the man to get the things he wanted.

 

“Something happened?” Chrollo asked.

 

The smile on his face was glued that even if Kurapika wanted him to stop, he wouldn’t. It was irritating and very distractible.

 

“I, uhm…”

 

“Better rest for today. You seem very tired already, Kurapika. Head home and get some rest.”He suggested.

 

It must have been too obvious in his physique that even the head lawyer was sending him home. True, he was tired and disoriented but the silence of his apartment was not as comfortable as it used to be. The walls felt like closing in the moment Kurapika realized he was all alone. He started imagining things he shouldn’t have that even the voice of his past lover would echo in the emptiness of the place, as though he was really there when in reality, it was impossible. It kept on bugging him to the point that it was hopeless to sleep. He felt obligated to find the people who murdered Leorio and give him the justice he deserved. Though the days were getting longer and the right information he hoped to hear would not appear any sooner.

 

The sound of the cup landing on the table brought him to his senses.

 

“Here,” Chrollo said. It was just then when Kurapika noticed that he was already sitting across him with the coffee cups in between them. “You seemed very lost, so I thought I might you give some break,” Chrollo continued. ~~~~

The library was now vacant, Kurapika observed, even his workmates were nowhere to be found.

 

“What happened?”

 

His thoughts were cut once again by Chrollo’s question. It irritated Kurapika that his tone was actually filled with concern. Kurapika could not understand it but even though the man was helping him out of worry he couldn’t help it but be annoyed at how he actually cared.

 

“If you don’t want to tell me that’s fine but the way I see you, you really need someone to talk about it. I would not even be surprised that one day you’ll just drop on the floor.” He sipped from his cup. “And I don’t want that.”

 

“I don’t care what you want,” Kurapika replied. It seemed that even though his energy was already drained, he still had some reserves left to retort. “But…yeah, I agree.” Kurapika sighed while he held the cup letting its warmth be consumed by his trembling hands. “I know you heard the news…about the bridge last week,” Kurapika began, which was responded by a nod from Chrollo. “You see…he was,” His eyes were getting moist but he couldn’t let himself show his weak side to the annoying man. “He _was_ my lover.”

“I know,” Chrollo answered, but his face did not show any emotion regarding Kurapika’s confession.

 

“Thought so. He was a good man and I can’t help but wonder, _why_?” He looked away trying to hold his tears from falling. The sadness in his voice was gradually subsiding; it was turning into anger. “I know the reports are lying so don’t dare comfort me with the things I already know.”

 

Despite the realization that he had began venting his frustrations to the man, he found himself unable to stop. Maybe he was right, he needed these pent up emotions to be released one way or another.

 

“I won’t. But we both know how this works, Kurapika. The police department are working on it, still, but failing to find a witness will just make the case unsolved. No one is talking about it, not even the people who are living near the bridge. All of them would just say that they didn’t see anything. They just woke up that day and suddenly there’s Leorio…drifting.”

 

“How about you then?” Kurapika asked, daring Chrollo. He kept on saying that Chrollo has nothing to do with it but at the same time, he knew deep inside that he needed Chrollo’s intelligible opinion about this case. “What do you see in this case? Say, I am a witness and I am pointing at some men who do not exist but I am damn sure they do, what you can say about the case then?”

 

“Pointing at these _men_ will just make yourself a target, Kurapika.”

 

“I don’t care! I need them to—”

 

“If you became a target yourself, you’ll end just the same as him and you―” Chrollo said, pointing Kurapika. “―dying will not give him the justice you are seeking. Baseless accusations will just make the authorities stay farther away from the case. They will just think that it was not worth their time anymore and if you made the wrong accusation, then you can say goodbye to it.”

 

“Then I will hunt them down, _all of them,”_ Kurapika almost shouted, seething with anger. ”And I will pass down their judgment _myself.”_

“Calm down, Kurapika. I know you are intelligent enough to know that that kind of thinking would only destroy you, not amend things.”

 

“It’s none of your business,” Kurapika calmly said, standing up. “We’re done talking about this,” he continued as he gathered his things, then walked away from the table.

 

The angry clicks of his shoes was shattering the silence in the library but before he could move farther away, a firm grip on his arm halted him.

 

“It is now _my_ business, Kurapika,” Chrollo said with firmness, ignoring the fact that Kurapika was glaring daggers at him. “Especially now that your emotions are getting the better of you.” Chrollo’s hold on Kurapika loosened then. “ _Please,_ Kurapika.” Slowly and gently, he clasped his hand onto Kurapika’s, squeezing his palm. “I really, _really_ care about you. Let _me_ help you.”

 

Chrollo lifted the blonde’s hand, his lips tenderly brushing against Kurapika’s knuckle. Kurapika clenched his hand, releasing himself from Chrollo’s grip.

 

Kurapika was perplexed with Chrollo’s actions, but he was more confused at himself. Why did he like it?

 

“Stop―”

 

“—Chrollo-sama.” Pairo was standing beside the entrance, composed as ever, while holding a file on his hand.

 

Irritation surfaced on Chrollo’s face and fortunately, Kurapika’s attention was on the other person so he didn’t saw it, though Pairo did. He saw how displeased his employer were.

 

“Pairo!” Kurapika greeted.

 

Passing Chrollo, he ran into him and gave Pairo a tight hug. Chrollo noted the change in Kurapika’s mood, it was now lighter; and Chrollo knew that Pairo was the reason for it. The tensed shoulders had relaxed because finally, Kurapika saw someone _familiar_ after days of feeling solitary.

 

“Where have you been?! It’s been a month! Oh Pairo! I am so happy to see you!”

 

Pairo was a distant relative of Kurapika that he recently found out after being accepted in his work. They were both Kurutas, a clan known for their distinguishing eye color which was as crimson as blood. To find someone from their land of origin, Kurapika was rejoiced when he found it out. Apparently, Pairo worked at the top level of the law firm as Chrollo’s assistant and it was not every day he could come down in the library to mingle. Pairo once told him that his work was confidential.

 

“Pairo?” Kurapika called when he noticed that the young man was not answering him.

 

“Chrollo-sama,” said Pairo, walking pass the worried blonde. “Hisoka-sama stopped by and asked me to give these files immediately.”

Sighing, Chrollo received the files and scanned them. After flipping a couple of pages, he gave another sigh.

 

“Still a pain in the ass,” Chrollo just said, now passing by Pairo, stopping when he was in front of Kurapika. However, the man did not say anything he just smiled and patted his shoulder before walking away. Taken back by the concern of the older man, Kurapika watched Chrollo’s back until it was gone.

 

“Are you okay?” Pairo asked, suddenly appearing right in front of him.

 

“—Yeah.” Kurapika answered but he was not even certain of it.

 

**\------xxxHUNTERxHUNTERxxx------**

 

 

Chains echoed in the sealed room, pleas were shouted asking for forgiveness but none of it were given. The man was bare from top to toe and the only thing that was surrounding him was the darkness offered by the walls.

 

“Please, Chrollo-sama! Please!!!”

 

But Chrollo ignored it and continued to enjoy the loud classical music playing in the background. He was in his balcony appreciating the cold breeze of the late night, savoring the moment of his own progress towards Kurapika. He was reminiscing the minutes he held the man, remembering how Kurapika had almost shown Chrollo his vulnerable side. He knew Kurapika was just concealing it due to his pride. Anger looked better for him, flashing the deadly glares, the lethal tone he used as if he knew that it was really Chrollo behind his lover’s death. Kurapika was so beautiful at that moment that Chrollo nearly allowed himself to indulge into their moment of subtle intimacy. He was loving it until Pairo came and ruined it. Chrollo nearly had the blonde into his hand but Pairo’s distraction might’ve hindered his progress with Kurapika. And maybe that was the sole reason why he was letting Pairo made a mess of himself ~~at~~ in the sealed room.

 

He had the younger man stripped out of his work clothes right after _they_ went home. As much as he enjoyed watching Pairo tremble at his command, he couldn’t help but be irritated with his distraction earlier. So, when Pairo finally presented himself, naked and raw, Chrollo traced his artworks carved into the man’s soft skin, adoring it especially the reaction he got from his beloved pet towards his touch.

 

Pairo was consumed by the fear that Chrollo injected in him through the years, and it was a success, resulting to absolute obedience from Pairo. However _bizarre_ and dangerous it was, Pairo gave his whole attention to it, wanting every command to be successful just to please _his_ master. It was not an S and M play, Pairo was not even a masochist but doing it turned him into one. Years of submitting, the young man could no longer react to simple _tasks_ , as to what Chrollo called it, changing it into something _deeper._

 

Pairo developed a phobia through one of Chrollo’s tasks that whenever he felt trapped into a dark room, no matter how small or big it was, the lad would just throw himself into hysteria, exhausting his throat  and body for hours. And that was what Chrollo was currently doing to the poor boy. He left him into one of his room without doors and windows, chained and naked. Left with nothing but voices from his own hallucinations. Who knew what was running in his head all this time? Maybe one of the memories where Chrollo was _playing_ with Pairo, chaining him and leaving him into a room full of unknown people. Although both parties were chained, the fear of Pairo to be reached by these unknown men together with the constant verbal abuse ―those frightening words that might turn into a reality― shattered his wits deep down to his core that when Chrollo picked him up, he was already losing it. Pairo was fidgety even to the slightest touch; a meager increase in the tone of his voice and Pairo would curl himself up in the corner of the house like a little mouse trapped.

 

However, the lawyer was not into such plays but it was one of the most convenient ways where he could squeeze raw emotions from a person. He broke him, put him together and broke him again until the routine went on and on and on.

 

If Hisoka was into breaking bones, then Chrollo was into caging up people to their own insanity.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**-xxxHUNTERxHUNTERxxx-**

**Chapter Two**

_The sun burned the skin of the stupid people who did not cover themselves with anything, not even a piece of cloth. The streets were deserted mostly everywhere. There was nothing to describe life in the city; not the infrastructures and not the people themselves. Buildings were still standing but they were nothing more than a block from the angry sun. A little comfort for the dying. The ground was hot enough to cause first degree burn yet the people did not mind it. They kept on walking on their bare feet as if it was a normal ground. The weak and the poor kept on dying in their positions, begging for the extension of their pathetic lives. Food, water, or money. Anything that could help them be freed from the aching of their stomachs and limbs. Be freed from the thousand needles poking their frail flesh slowly rotting under the traitorous weather. Men or women, the old or the children. No one would bat an eye as long as they were inside the city. The whole world had turn their backs into the city, forgotten about its existence. It was a city turned to be dump site of the unwanted._

_No one would be missed, no one would complain and no one would be sorry if someone died._

_Because beggars couldn't be choosy after all._

_Machi learned it the moment she learned how to walk on her own. She was ditched by her mother who could not even stand a night without a man pounding between her legs. The sound she made every night almost turned into a lullaby for the poor little girl. She watched her own mother lay on her back, legs spread while waiting for anyone who could take the place between them welcoming them to have sex with her. The sound of their bodies mating soothed the little child, staring at them with comfort. Machi thought it was normal that she nearly did it but she was stopped by a concerned man. Concern was as rare as the blue moon in Meteor City and that person killed her mother in the midst of their intercourse._ _The little girl could not understand it but the man was furious the moment he realized what Machi was up to. It was then he strangled the woman while thrusting her wrecked hole. When she could no longer breathe, the man dragged little Machi out of the corner of the dark building and she got lectured by the furious man. Machi could not understand why it was so wrong because Machi could not understand because of how little her understanding was, but she got it when he explained that she shouldn't be doing what her mother does for a living. She grew up with it. But as the man continued his lecture, Machi finally understood the reason behind her mother's action, what she was actually doing all this time. It was just then when she realized, she did not want to have this way of life. She now knew what she was supposed to be doing and not the other way around._

_By the age of four, Machi was alone, far away from the home she was used to, though nothing really changed. It was the same situation for her. She was still begging for alms, for leftovers that could warm her grumbling stomach, but nothing came. Darkness was slowly swallowing her, taking the life out of her even before she could understand what it meant to be alive. The ground was burning her while the sun was frying her. A living hell, as to what the others would say, but Machi was still ignorant of its true meaning._

_Weak and thin limbs stopped moving. Her breathing began to slow down, and then, dead eyes got lost to the world. Her amber eyes focused, staring at the scenery in front of her but she was not seeing any of it. She was just staring, getting lost, getting sucked up by the cruel world._

_And finally, her heartbeat stopped._

_A passing Hisoka witnessed the scene. He was inside his father's car, just watching her across the empty street but despite of the little distance they had, he did not aid her. He just let her struggle for breath, studying her as if it was something relevant for a school project. A mere observation of a nine-year-old to a dying four-year-old. The five-year difference was not enough for the young boy to feel something that would require him to help her. Born with everything: family, shelter, fame and money, Hisoka could not understand why there was nothing inside him, not even a tiny spark of remorse for not taking his ass out of the car. He felt nothing towards the girl. He was supposed to be frustrated and guilty but there's nothing._

_Until he saw the little body moved. The little one coughed and coughed until Hisoka was sure that there was blood coming out from her mouth._

_And for the first time in his boring life, Hisoka smiled._

 

**-xxxHUNTERxHUNTERxxx-**

 

"What are you thinking?"

Caught off guard, Hisoka just smiled at the question thrown towards him. After a heavy load of work, coming home yet again to Machi was definitely the greatest reward he could ever have. He found her sleeping on his bed and the thought of  _just_  joining her never crossed his mind. And now, they were both awake in the middle of the night, exhausted from their nightly activity.

"Nothing," said Hisoka with his playful smile. The woman knew it better than anyone else. He _was_  thinking of something.

"Then, I'll leave." Machi replied.

However, even before she could step out from the bed, Hisoka pulled her with enough force to make her fall back to her original position. The man embraced her, allowing his molded arms to wander the naked body of the lady. It was soft, smooth and still warm from their previous session. Marks of his grip were on her thighs, waist and arms but she didn't pay attention to them. She was more into the sensation of the caress that Hisoka was giving her, the skilled hands that killed so many just to please her. Blood of unknown men and women went through them but Machi, instead of feeling disgusted, she felt turned  _on_. Just imagining it and it made her push herself towards the man, urging his hands travel to her sensitive parts again and again and again. No effort was needed for her to climb herself up and ride Hisoka.

The golden eyes of Hisoka never left Machi's, memorizing how she was driven by his sensual touch.

Machi was looking down but her face was taunting him. His half-hard strength was continuously being teased between her legs, soaking it all over again by her wet cavern. Its warmth intensified the friction which they both enjoyed; from the slow teasing, it turned into a fast dance. She grinded her hips, circling, joshing the angry hood Hisoka was ever proud of. Machi kept on sliding it up and down, meeting the angry veins to her hungry entrance. Hisoka was far from being amused that his hands held her, to support her actions.

"Shit, Hisoka…" She moaned, nearly giving in to their  _play._ Even if she wanted to lift herself and feed his cock inside her, she couldn't. The man was holding her in place returning the favor of teasing him too far. Being overwhelmed by the pleasure, Machi could no longer put up that she went limp on the man's chest but she never stopped grinding him like there was no tomorrow.

"You give in too easily," Hisoka whispered while taking over the actions of his lady. With his strong arms, the red haired man slightly lifted her thighs, spreading them in the expanse of his chest, earning him a quiet moan from the woman. He slid himself down and up until he found what he was looking for. From the expression of the woman on top of him, Hisoka was quite delighted that she was impatient. She kept on thrusting herself down but the way he kept his firm hands on her, she couldn't. She was trembling at the slow penetration of Hisoka sliding his hardness in her that was making Machi shiver with pleasure. A torture for her, making her inside quench with lust.

"Move," Machi ordered which Hisoka happily obliged.

Their positions changed when the man flipped her down and trapped her with his body, perfectly aligning himself once more to her welcoming stunt. No matter how many times they did it, she could never see herself be accustomed of how big Hisoka was. The previous session helped her adjust more but it would usually take her a minute before she could fully remember his size and not be torn into two. And by the way of Hisoka's hips thrusting her with lust-driven force, it didn't last long before they both spazzed with satisfaction. Hungry kisses followed as if it was the first time they tasted each other. The order was ruined but they didn't care. Sex might come first then kisses or any way they wanted to. They were both satisfied and it was all that matters.

He was fully exhausted but it did not hinder Hisoka from watching Machi sleep. The lady fell instantly into oblivion right after she came the third time that she didn't even feel uncomfortable when Hisoka just pulled his hood out, letting its seeds flew out between her legs. Contentment was on her face that it was hard for the man to look away.

Who would have thought that the little girl who was dying on the road would grow up into someone renowned and beautiful? Of course no one did not with the reputation of Meteor City where she came from. But Hisoka invested on that particular scene and was now enjoying his possessiveness to the little girl who grew up to his tastes. His smile grew wider when recalled the process of his plans. Machi would be his the moment he delivered Kuroro's last request from him. A little more leg work and all's done. He could finally do whatever he wanted to the woman.

Caressing her sleeping face, Hisoka was once again pulled off to the past where he remembered when he stepped out of his father's car slowly walking towards the poor little coughing girl.

_He was just nine years old back then but the way he stood already showed that he was a man that shouldn't be crossed. The people nearby just watched him approach the girl and even if he started dragging her off, no one dared to stop his actions. Hisoka dragged Machi to the nearest shade and carelessly tossed her to the ground as if she was a doll._

_There was a great threat on his face but Machi wasn't scared. He saw that she took a great deal with her spasm earlier, still she faced him. Despite of how dirty she was, filth, mud and blood on her face, to Hisoka she was still sweet and innocent. Too innocent to the harsh world and the dangers of Meteor City. The young boy back then was even trembling with excitement as he gathered his plans on his head on how to make the innocence of the young girl fall on his own palm. He was thinking of how he could get the girl out of misery so he could replace it with his version of one. Fast sceneries were running on his head that it was nearly impossible to hold his laugh._

_"What's your name?" He asked. Trying to hide the menace in his voice. However, he received nothing from the girl. She was just staring at Hisoka as if she was being entertained. '_ Maybe she's deaf? _' He thought. But she wasn't because she smiled. The boy noticed the faint smile carved on her lips, a sign that she was recognizing him._

_She was pale and very weak which also made Hisoka focus on the bruises on her arm that had already turned into a threatening hue of blue. Yet instead of sympathizing with her, Hisoka just looked at her with amusement. He knelt down and grabbed the arm extended to him, taking away the personal space between them._

_It could be due to the pain or numbness that she didn't flick and remained expressionless while Hisoka was doing his inspection._ "No damaged bones. Fever?" _He thought due to the warm feeling coming from Machi. It might be from the sun or something else, but Hisoka had no other way to confirm it. They remained still, studying each other, until Hisoka noticed a pair of eyes watching him. He could just ignore it but the intensity of it was different from the others that had been watching him from the start. When the young boy looked at his side, three meters or four, he saw another young boy who was not quite far from his age. He had dark large eyes matching his hair which was a little longer compared to the other boys around the city. The boy was wearing a rugged gray shirt but Hisoka could tell it was originally white, thinner and paler than him but Hisoka was very sure that the boy was tougher than any person he saw in the City. He could also tell from afar that there were a number of kids around them and if he made a wrong move, the kids, on the black eyed boy's command, would attack him regardless of his importance._

_Hisoka stood up yet he never took a step away from Machi. He was calculating his claims on the situation and trying to figure out why a kid would pay attention to another one if the city was known for being carefree among its residence._

_"Hey!" Another boy appeared from the corner, older than them – a teenager whose hair was blonde and was pulled back like a punk in those stupid shows. "What are you doing, outsider?" He asked._

_Hisoka was not obliged to answer but to avoid more attention, he did. "Just checking up on her," he replied, putting his hands on his pockets._

_"Huh?!" The teenager growled and was about to step forward with his annoyed face but stopped when the black haired kid put his hand before him, halting him altogether._

_From his observation, Hisoka was now sure that the young boy was the leader of the pack of kids that showed out of nowhere._

_"What business do you have with that girl?" The 'leader' asked. Hisoka was quite shocked with the familiarity of the tone he used which had him doubting if the kid with black eyes was really from Meteor City. Most of the people here could not grow up with proper language but the boy in front of him certainly had the air of decency with him._

_"I answered already, didn't I? I was just checking up on her."_

_"Why?"_

_"Is there supposed to be a reason to do so?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Because?" This time it was Hisoka who made the question more intriguing._

_"Because you're an outsider and this is Meteor City. Outsiders like you will never pay us attention unless you have some ulterior motives."_

_The heavy atmosphere around them vanished when Hisoka let out a hilarious laugh. It was just pure happiness coming from him, not even a hint of mocking. A pure joy for being treated as an outsider. Hisoka grew up with wealth and everything, including the never ending praises of the people around him and it was the first time that someone had slapped their comment on his face. A discrimination on top of that. In any 'normal' circumstance, he would have hanged the man who said that, Hisoka would never tolerate someone who mocked him especially on a public place. His father had taught him well but the situation was very different from the common one. Someone his age discriminated him being an outsider on the city that the whole world regarded as the trash city because they thought he was about to do something bad to the girl. They might be right but he would not confirm it. Not this early._

_"I regret then coming to her because I was so sure she was dying ten minutes ago. I should have just ignored her and let her dry in the middle of the street." The red haired boy answered after composing himself from the loud laugh. The atmosphere once again became heavy that no one dared to make stupid comments._

_"Your father was very influential and if someone see you helping someone from here, what do you think would happen?" Asked by the young boy with pale blond hair, holding an obviously-not-functioning remote control. "Your father has been coming here, hiring people to work for his dirty jobs. Quite a family I could tell, and you on the first day helping a dying person? That was quite the contrary, I suppose."_

_"Oh I didn't say I was helping her." That made everyone tense of course except for Hisoka. He was still on his laid back attitude._

_"Then what?"_

_"Told you, I was checking on her,"_

_"For what then?" Finally, the young leader made his question. He was quiet for a while making Hisoka curious with the thoughts running inside his head._

_"For an investment." And from that reply alone, Hisoka met Kuroro, the leader of the young kids who was slowly rising from the pits of Meteor City. The kid whom he entrusted the young girl for her survival._

A small talk had gone between them and who would have thought that from their one time understanding, the two young boys who were supposed to be innocent from the dark plots of the world came to an agreement that when the time would come and they met again, debts would be paid and favors would be returned.

Hisoka closed his eyes to join Machi into her sleep.

 

**-xxxHUNTERxHUNTERxxx-**

 

"Hisoka-sama."

Hisoka would usually just watch the young man in silence whenever he came to visit Chrollo in his private house but it was a special day and the joker could not take his eyes off from the shivering servant.

"Thank you, Pairo." He said after the young man placed down the tea he asked. "Aren't you cold?" It was a question with a very obvious answer yet he asked anyway. However, Pairo did not respond and just walked between the two men in the room.

Chains were dragging after him and even when they were heavy and uncomfortable, as to what Hisoka had observed, none of these emotions were shown in his face. Pairo was very scared to upset his master once again, even with his nakedness and raw wounds from his self-harm, he obeyed and served snacks to Chrollo's visitor.

"You've got a good servant, I must say." The joker commented, eyeing the man across him before sipping from his cup of tea.

"I do." Chrollo waved at Pairo and ordered him to come towards him. "Here," said Chrollo. He patted his lap as Pairo sat on the floor, occasionally twitching from the coldness of it, gently laying his head on Chrollo's lap. Pairo was just like a well behaved pet though most pets were treated with kindness, not the kind of treatment Chrollo had given him. He made the poor young man sit on the hard cold floor, torturing his lower back because of the continuous assault he made last night. Chrollo went overboard when he made  _love_  to Pairo, ripping his hole with various things the young man could not even imagine that existed. Chrollo referred to them as toys but their appearance were far from 'normal' toys. Pairo's poor bottom accommodated a lot of these toys that he begged and begged until it was painful to speak. But even when he was already bleeding, Chrollo did not stop, instead he used more. They  _played_  more. He broke him mentally, injecting fear if he got disappointed, and fucked him so hard he could not even move a muscle when he first woke up. Angry bruises were on his body that Hisoka even winced when he first saw it.

"You should give him a break. Once in while will do." Hisoka was making suggestions. Chrollo knew what he was talking about since Hisoka personally appeared, he should be getting fired up for the plans were getting quite done now.

Chrollo did not answer but his hand traveled over the young man's head tracing the smooth hair that he once loved to enjoy. The nights they shared were now a distant memory, a memory Chrollo did not intend to repeat anymore, because Pairo served no purpose for the lawyer anymore. He had gotten over his  _whims_  to the poor boy and now that he had set his eyes on his new target, he would get things done just to get his hands to his new interest, Kurapika. And the man who was grinning and having the  _best_  time of his life, the man who was just a little older than him when he first made the deal was now across him ready to  _pay_  the last installment of his investment. To Chrollo, Hisoka might not be trustworthy compared to his other loyal men but he had the capabilities to get rid of the people who were not necessary on his path in a nice,  _acceptable_ way. They needed each other to complete the missing piece of their lives before they could move on into another set of journey.

Pairo's eyes and Kurapika in exchange of Machi's wellbeing.

Machi, herself, was not aware of the contract they made when she was four years old. Now that she had grown up with Chrollo's guidance, making sure she survived the harsh treatment of the Meteor City and the world, Chrollo, as promised, would set her free with the right payment for her life.

A life for a life.

 

**-xxxHUNTERxHUNTERxxx-**

 

Machi was a surgeon, well respected and one of the highest paid among her peers in the medicine fields. People with dying loved ones or relatives would come to her asking, begging on their knees just to have her 'yes' for their surgery. Her records of cases were mostly at one hundred percent success rate that even the men in her field envied her. Men started to discriminate her, bringing up the issue that Machi came from an  _unknown_  background. They wanted to pull her down, snatching her patients, sabotaging her by ruining her good reputation but none of them had succeeded. Their lack of  _understanding_  towards the _true_ nature of society they were living in had cost their lives and the lives of those close to them. Machi might or might not have a connection to their disappearances but nevertheless, the society averted their eyes and moved on. People like them who pulled others down for their selfish ambitions were mostly found in the lowest hierarchy of the food chain. They were people who thought they were better than anyone because they had the  _name_  but in reality, the nameless ones lurking in the dark were the deadliest. The  _real_  predators in the food chain.

Her duty for the day was coming to an end, paying no mind to the eyes that kept on glaring at her because once again, a major and one of the most hardest operation she had lead became a yet another addition to her long list of achievements. However, before she could enter her private room, her sight became blurry, the walls and floor were dancing. She was losing her balance that she ended up lying on the floor. She could hear the voices calling out to her but she could not understand what they were saying. The sound seemed far away, slowly fading to the background, turning the words into low growls. The pain on her head was superb that she chose to slip into unconsciousness rather than fight with it.

And the next thing she knew when she opened her eyes, a day had already passed.

She was lying on her bed, her private room on her residential hospital, hooked with needles and tiny tubes on her one arm, weak and very  _lost._

She tried to focus her sight but it was painful and the stress of doing it made her give up. It was as blurry as the last time she was semi-conscious. She missed the clearness and sharpness of her vision. The pain on her head did not go away, still hammering it like it was some kind of hard stone. Machi tried relaxing but the pounding was stopping her from doing so. She then pushed herself into sitting up, slowly reaching for the nearest intercom which was on her headboard. It took her remaining strength to push the call button but when it finally answered back, Machi collapsed once again.

 

**-xxxHUNTERxHUNTERxxx-**

 

The quiet sound of cards carefully being played and drawn was the sound that woke Machi up. She tried opening her eyes but the gentle grip of the bandages that bound them stopped her from opening them. With her weak hands, she touched the dressing on her head, just to confirm it was there. She couldn't fully understand what this was all about but the pain she had experienced was gone. No more pounding on her head and no more aching body. It felt like she fell asleep for days getting back the energy and stamina she had lost for the last few days.

"I know you're in there," she said, trying to get the attention of the person nearby. A light chuckle was the only respond she got. And from the tone alone, she knew that Hisoka was in good mood.

"Good morning to you, too." He greeted walking to her. Machi felt the presence of the man on the edge of the bed that it was not too surprising when she felt the hand of the man on hers.

"I don't mind some explanation in the morning, Hisoka." She was not very thrilled with the situation she was currently in. She was clueless of what was really happening. The surgeon remembered walking to her room after the long operation as she walked with an extreme headache and then nothing. She could not think of a reason as to why she was on a hospital bed with bandages over her eyes. She demanded Hisoka for the answers she needed.

"Well, for starters, it has been 5 days. Your body was really exhausted and the doctors suggested that you needed a full rest so I okay-ed with it."

" –who wanted me down. How grateful of them, thank you very much."

Hisoka laughed on her sarcasm and continued, "If you think I would let those pests touch you, then think again." He gave Machi some assurance that he would never trust those doctors to operate her. "I got some help from Paku-san. She was there the whole operation so I think you are safe from them."

"Why do I have to be operated by the way?"

"Because you needed it."

"I am the doctor here, Hisoka, not you. This is my field and it's my body we're talking about, so you have no right to get me on the operation table."

 _'Oh but I have all the rights, Machi dear.'_ There was no way he would say that to her. She might hate him for treating her like some piece of property and Hisoka would rather cover them with lies than tell her the truth.

"You needed a new pair of eyes and I thought I should give you one right away. Your frequent headaches were one of the reasons why I went ahead with the operation. You may not have noticed it, but I did and I am pretty sure it was your eyesight. You're losing it, Machi."

If not for the bandages, Hisoka might have enjoyed the expression she had while hearing his explanations. Machi could not deny it because it was true. Every time she went home after a day or two of duty, there was always a severe pain on her head especially her eyes. She tried to act normal but obviously, lately, hiding her health problem was getting harder to do. Hisoka might have noticed it since she was frequenting at Hisoka's pad these days. He might have seen the times where she went a little blind when she was walking around his room. The little incidents where she would knock some vases off or bumping to his furniture. It was a little gash to her pride but Hisoka was telling the truth.

Machi was drowned in her own thoughts that she did not notice Hisoka's arms were already pulling her for an embrace. His musky scent calmed the surgeon down from the internal doubts and assessments she was harshly giving herself. The tight arms gripping her into comfort told her that she was safe and she was okay. She was not losing any part of herself just like what she had felt many, many years ago.

A lie which Hisoka brought to her from the truth that finally, he owned her.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My 'soon' apparently is equaled to a month...or so.  
> SORRY SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!!
> 
> MIND THE TAGS please coz the third chapter is too dark.  
> Read at your own risk.
> 
> NOT BETA'ED. (Please bear with my mistakes.)

  **\------xxxHUNTERxHUNTERxxx------**

**Chapter Three**

 

Unknown to Hisoka and Machi, there was also a similar situation happening not very far from them, a young blond man on a bed with angry bruises on his pale skin, sleeping soundly to the arms of the man who was securing his position.

                                                                                                          

Kurapika was resting on Kuroro’s arm, pushing himself into the warmth of the man while he, unconsciously trembling due to his nightmares that kept on haunting him making him more vulnerable and too exhausted.

 

Contrast to the suffering of the younger man, there was a satisfied smile landed upon Kuroro as he gathered the dead-to-the-world Kurapika towards him. Neither of them was cold but the younger one was still quivering and since he was under Kuroro, the latter man could only be happy as he witness how he was needed by the young blond. The leader of the deadly group never thought that a simple knock from his door, last night, would be the beginning of the success of one of his dreams; a dream that came sooner than expected.

 

A fantasy he imagined, but, it was not when Kuroro opened his door and revealed a quite strange Kurapika. _Disturbed_ to be exact. His complexion was paler than his usual skin as if he had across with some ghost, wet like he had ran under a heavy rain although it was a peaceful night and too fidgety to every sound he hear. He was hugging his own body just as he was getting ready for someone who might do something _bad_ to him. A Kurapika, Kuroro never had seen before. As he was about to ask what he was doing at his front door, the leader remembered what his _member_ had told him when they were left alone just after the Ryodan meeting. 

 

Kurapika would come on his own like a trapped mouse on the corner, nowhere to run or hide from the dangers around him, leaving him no choice but to let himself be eaten by his own predator, Kuroro. If only he knew what was running in Kurapika’s head while sleeping, Kuroro would gladly use it as his hidden card to further bring the helpless boy closer to him, as he break him slowly, nice and surely until he could no longer remember how he used to be. However, since no one was capable of telling him what really happened, Kuroro would let the young blond be consumed by his own memories _first_.

 

A life for a life.

 

It was a worth to trust Hisoka after all, his ever _funny_ and twisted clown.

 

 

**\------xxxHUNTERxHUNTERxxx------**

_He tried to run, to escape, but the men were faster than him. The night was already late and a little chilly so he pulled his coat closer to him until he felt some presence behind him, hiding in the darkness as he passed the corners of the streets. Kurapika started to fasten his walk but the shadow did not left him, so he ran. He was still far away from his apartment and the people from the streets had already gone to their own houses resulting of clearly no sign of help other than himself. He ran faster and faster until he was already holding his breathe. Tensed and afraid. He turned to the corner hoping he could lose the shadow, but it was a mistake. There wasn’t only one shadow chasing him, there was actually two of them. Unknown people were running after him. What could be their motives, Kurapika didn't know. If it was the same men that killed Leorio, he would never find out unless he lost them. He was already in a situation where he would rather save himself than fill his curiosity. Somehow due to his bad luck, the other one who was seemed familiar to the turning points of the street had predicted he would take the turn, so, when Kurapika did, it was already a dead end. He got cornered. The man chasing him caught up while the other man had been waiting for him at the corner, chilling. Both of them were hiding their faces which made it hard for Kurapika to identify any of them. He was trapped with an exhausted body and confused mind, before Kurapika could process what was happening, the man behind him grabbed him and placed a damp cloth to his face, covering mostly his nose and mouth. He tried to struggle from the strong grip but it was futile. The man was way stronger than him, making it so easy taking them only no longer than two minutes before they could finally subdue the helpless Kurapika._

_The moment Kurapika came unto his senses, he first noticed the darkness that painted his surroundings. He could not see anything or hear anything but he knew he was somewhere not safe. The cold floor on his feet made him a lot more uncomfortable knowing that he was trapped somewhere on a tiled room. Dark and alone. And when he tried to lift his hands, blood drained from his face when he realized he was chained to his seat. Heavy metals surrounded his wrists and ankles, stopping him from going any further than his own. He started panicking but was still thinking of any possible route of escape but the darkness and exhaustion were preventing him from continuing. He felt the soreness of his muscles and joints and the needles picking in his head. The feeling was worse than his distress of not knowing why it was happening. The headache that came to a bad moment._

_However, it all vanished when suddenly his front brightened. He ignored the pain and focused his remaining strength to his front. A big window suddenly showed up revealing another room to the other side of the current location. Kurapika was not stupid to not notice that the other side was an operating room separated by a two-way mirror despite of his displeasure. The room had the tables, the lights, the apparatuses, the machines, everything what was inside an operating room. Although it was not what made his heart almost stop._

_It was the men, doctors hiding behind their surgical masks, lifting Pairo on his limp state transferring him from another bed to the one near the panelled window. He was naked and unconscious but Kurapika did not miss the cuts, the wounds and blood dripping all over his body. His arm was even in a strange position which he believed it was roughly beaten until it got dislocated. His shoulder was already blue making the blond winced when the doctor just carelessly dumped Pairo to the cold table. Kurapika’s body tensed, heart beating so fast he thought he was hyperventilating._

_The men strapped Pairo to the bed, securing him from moving too much but there was still no any response from the young man. He was still dead to the world, still not knowing he was lying on the operation table with doctors Kurapika believed would not do him any good._

_Another doctor came who slowly pulled the curtains apart, making Kurapika notice of the other end of the room, revealing another patient not far away from Pairo. He could not see who it was but the patient was also unconscious but was taken with care._

_Pairo stirred up a little, coughing himself into waking up. He did though but it was already too late. He cannot move anymore, his thin arms were no match to the thick straps around them. The young man on the table started shouting, struggling, going into hysteria yet the doctors paid no attention to him. They just continued to prepare for the upcoming event._

_Kurapika on his seat also did the same, but with the heavy metals that were keeping him still, he didn't do much. He tried calling Pairo in the next room but his voice was not reaching him, a little unfair because he can hear Pairo’s pretty well. The younger man's distress could reach Kurapika but not the other way around and it was making him scared like hell. He felt himself being in the same table as Pairo, cold and ignored. Kurapika wanted to help him, free him from his pain but all he could do was watch him. Watch him as the doctors started to gather around him, discussing their procedures as if they were going to butcher some kind of animal in front of them. One man yanked Pairo's head to his metal bed resulting him a hazy state from the impact. They strapped his head, secured in place, as soon as he went into a stop. Kurapika had seen the doctors inject something into Pairo’s neck but he couldn’t see what it was. The color was weird and it was enough for him to conclude that they drugged him. The blond was getting desperate to escape and pull Pairo from the table, run away from the painful situation yet all he could was watch him. Hear him yell his fear and pain especially, when suddenly, one doctor started to cut him. Raw and real. The agony from Pairo’s voice was cutting Kurapika’s skin, carving the feeling of guilt and hopelessness that he could not do anything than to witness how they suck the life out of his true friend._

_The table started to get messy by the blood that started to flow out. So red and thick, impossible to miss out._

_Kurapika shouted and screamed his lungs out when he finally figured it out. Finally realized what they were doing to his poor Pairo. The doctors were cutting him to get his eyes. His beautiful red eyes. They were pulling it out by eliminating the flesh and skin around it not minding of how inhuman it was. They operated Pairo while in his conscious state, without even any medication to stop him from feeling the blade as it got under his skin. The younger man screamed his torment, his pain yet it was all ignored by the heartless men. He was begging them to stop the procedures, to stop the sharp blade from scrapping his flesh out. Pairo even started making promises Kurapika couldn’t understand, screaming like, “I’LL BE GOOD! I PROMISE!! PLEASE STOP!!! STOOOOOPPP!!! IT HURTS!!! PLEASE STOOOOOOOP!!!! I’LL BE GOOD NOW! I WON’T BREAK ANYTHING!!! I’LL DO ANYTHING!!! PLEASE STOOOOOP!!!” His cries were sound and clear and it was breaking Kurapika into pieces. He was watching his best friend get treated like pig being slaughtered with injustice._

_Then all of a sudden, Pairo stopped screaming. The blatant young man got silenced the same as Kurapika started to lose his sanity. Pairo went into a complete silence making Kurapika ask why. One of the doctors that were blocking the view moved to the right only to reveal the dying state of the younger man. He stopped moving, shouting, begging. They injected some liquid into Pairo that made him half conscious and immovable, also, even his voice. They also made it stop._

_Kurapika could no longer take what was happening; he could not take a look anymore at the nearly dead Pairo, who he knew was once full of life. He threw up what has remained from his stomach when he saw his friend’s eye ball carefully being pulled out from its original location. The whole eye ball was red with blood, with veins and nerves, so freshly hauled from Pairo. It was scary as if the eyes were looking at him, blaming him to the outcome of his weakness. Kurapika was being eaten by the reality he was forced to face._

_Not wasting any seconds, the doctors proceeded to the next part of the operation. They were very careful when they started to switched their attention to the other patient lying not so far. The other set of doctors that were attending the other patient was already done with the removal, and now that they got a new one, they started to transfer the eyes to its new owner. Unfair as it was from the start, they just left Pairo bleed, empty and dying._

_If there was still something Kurapika can keep intact, there wasn't anymore. The last thing that was keeping Kurapika whole, shattered, into tiny piece he himself could not pick and put together. The blond screamed, tarnished, brawled against his cuffs, bleeding himself in the process. His own wrists got wounded but he paid it no mind, not because it was not painful but because of, it was nothing compare to the pain that his friend just experienced. He could no longer feel his own pain but he could feel Pairo’s despite of being in different body. The edgy feeling of the sharp blade cutting through the skin and flesh, the blood that was continuously flowing out like a quiet river, Kurapika felt all of it. The torture of losing Pairo’s eyes and the emptiness of his eyes sack staring deeply at Kurapika was beyond any agony he knew. The pain he had gone through when he lost Leorio was like a mosquito bite to the pain he was feeling when he was watching Pairo get butchered. The young blond could no longer gather the right words but he kept on screaming. Shouting, voicing out his anguish. He yelled and yelled and screamed until he was hurting himself, coughing blood. His throat was being destroyed as well as his heart and mind but he was already numb._

_Hearing his own breath was worse than seeing Pairo, lifeless._

_Kurapika thought it was over, just like the scene in front of him but was not._

_It got more insane._

_Unknown more men went inside the operating room and dragged the lifeless Pairo out of the table and Kurapika was hopeless at his own seat. He kept on begging them to stop but they couldn’t hear them. He didn’t knew what could happen until his own room got brightened._

_A chair was put to his front, empty but a minute later, Pairo was sitting there. Placed by the men without any care at all, just throwing the body into the metal seat; position him right in front of Kurapika, staring directly at him with his empty eyes. The presence of his friend was enough for him to completely lose his mind but as heartless as the men were, they pulled Pairo closer to him until the blood that was coming from his empty eye sacks flowed unto his bare feet. Kurapika looked away with guilt, sadness and insanity. He could not bear to look at him and be as alive as the others He wanted to die at that moment as he nearly beg the men to do the same to him but all of a sudden, hands started to strap his head into a position where he could not look away. Kurapika fought his way out from the straps but it was futile from the start. He tried closing his eyes yet the men had their ways of torturing him. He was nearly thankful because he felt their presence decreasing however he realized there was really no way out of his own torture. They started to play the screams of Pairo to his ears on a full volume because they were not contented that he would just go through with the whole punishment for only one time. They recorded the whole operation together with the last cries of his dear friend. His dear and dead friend._

_The unexpected and the most gruesome long night finally started, imprinting the events in complete details ruining and destroying Kurapika’s already broken mind._

**\------xxxHUNTERxHUNTERxxx------**

 

It was a peaceful morning, same room, same people, same routine. Kuroro was on his desk finalizing the papers of his clients as well as the preparation for their transfer. It was a ghastly task and he would rather read thousands of pages of a book than hundreds of pages of his clients. He could care them less but he needed them to attain something for his profession. The profession he nicely mould into his dirty hands. He needed the name of the people, high profile names, for his reputation to climb up farther because once again, he wanted the view from the top. It was something Kuroro would always love to see, be it on different aspects. The feeling of being above than others was, the true leader of them all, was something Kuroro would always make, even if it was the impossible.

 

However, his peaceful morning routine got ruined when a loud crash outside his study room echoed throughout the whole penthouse. Another crash of his expensive vases came then a scream.

 

A loud, begging scream. A scream of his name.

 

A wide grin appeared on Kuroro’s face, already loving the scene even if he cannot see it yet because he was so sure that Kurapika now was finally awake. It has been weeks since the blond started to live with him. The process of it was an experience Kuroro loved to the bits. The first morning after Kurapika showed up, the blond could not even manage to get separated from him, always clinging to him, too afraid of his nightmares to might even come true. Kuroro’s young blond, Kurapika, was too helpless and too insane and he loved it. Continuously loving it.

 

Kurapika was too hesitant to even peek to the door and Kuroro was doing nothing for it. He was waiting for his _pet_ to crawl to him, to beg for his touch, for his attention, for his _love._ The time Kuroro waited just for this waited had finally paid off. He loved their setting where the blond could no longer trust anyone, not even himself, but only him. Only Kuroro. The only person he has now, the only person who could make his pain vanish, his nightmares disappear, and making his life a little better after all he had gone through.

 

Kuroro, the one and only name Kurapika will ever know of for the rest of his life.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Despite of the epilogue that focused on KuroKura, it was a HisoMachi fanfic to begin with so corresponding art for it was HisoMachi done with the awesome Oreji-kun. :)

So here's it is. :)

And it was fvckin AWESOME!!! HE GOT IT SO DAMN RIGHT!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to criticize, comment and suggest. Thank you~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting a little epilogue, soon? :) 
> 
> Comments, suggestions, critics, anything lol, are very much welcome. :)


End file.
